


Another Song

by Madcinder



Series: My Songs [7]
Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: I can see the color of death.





	Another Song

Don't look at me  
I will look back  
Don't talk to me  
I will answer

Don't befriend me  
I'll fade to black  
Don't fall in love  
With the darkness dancer

I am everything  
You must learn to ignore  
I am everything  
You must be fighting for

It looks like you need a hero  
It looks like I need one too  
The both of us have turned invisible  
There's no one to see you

The dead ones walk  
They're all around  
 **Waiting to strike**

The dead ones talk  
They'll bring you down  
 **Learn to fight** this

I'll be with you forever  
And I promise to remember

So please just tell me  
Please don't lie  
The color of death  
In my eye

I don't want to lose you  
Not this time  
So please just tell me  
Why?  
Please tell me why

Don't follow me  
I'll lead you home  
Don't come to me  
You'll be alone

Don't walk with me  
It's not my choice  
I cannot speak  
Now hear my voice

I am everything  
I know you're waiting for  
But I am nothing  
I don't exist they will implore

It looks like everyone bought the act  
And the dead will leave us alone  
You joined us after the fact  
Now join us all in the dynamo

The dead want me  
And they want you  
 **They want us all**

I alone can see  
Where they go to  
 **When they fall**

I'll be with you forever  
And I promise to remember

So please just tell me  
Please don't lie  
The color of death  
In my eye

I don't want to lose you  
Not this time  
So please just tell me  
Why?  
Tell me why  
Oh, please just tell me why

**A RAIN OF BLOOD COMES FROM THE NECK  
** **WE'RE TOLD THEY'RE DEAD, BUT STILL WE CHECK  
** **THEY SWING THE KNIFE AND THREATEN YOU  
** **BUT TURN THE BLADE, RUN THEMSELVES THROUGH**

**THEY SWEAR THEY'LL HELP AND SOLVE THIS CRIME  
** **BUT END UP FALLING, CRUSHED EACH TIME  
** **PUT ON A SMILE, PRETEND YOU'RE WELL  
** **THEN SHREDDED UP WE STILL CAN'T TELL**

**THEY TRY TO RUN BUT CRASH AND BURN  
** **THERE'S NOWHERE LEFT WHAT'S LEFT CAN TURN  
** **THEY CALL FOR VENGEANCE BY THE KNIFE  
** **SUCCESS TAKING JUST THEIR LIFE**

**THEY CLAIM YOUR DEATH WILL END THIS CURSE  
** **BUT IT WOULD ONLY MAKE IT WORSE  
** **TURN ON EACH OTHER, THE FLAMES ENGULF  
** **STABBED AND BEATEN BY HATRED'S HULK**

And here it comes  
The lightning strike  
The thunder clap  
The blinding light

The searing pain  
That makes me cry  
The color of death  
Is on you tonight

One day we'll be together  
I'll be with you forever  
We'll meet again in death there  
I will always remember

So please just tell me  
Please don't lie  
The color of death  
Is in my eye

I don't want to lose you  
Not this time  
So please just tell me  
Why?  
Why?

So please just tell me  
Please don't lie  
The color of death  
In my eye

I don't want to lose you  
Not this time  
So please just tell me  
Why?


End file.
